A MAC address is a unique identifier assigned to a network interface at the physical network layer. In physical devices, a MAC address is typically assigned by a manufacturer and stored in read-only memory (ROM). In virtual devices, a MAC address is assigned when the virtual machine (VM) is instantiated. In the case of a single hypervisor managing virtual machines, MAC address conflicts are less likely to arise because the hypervisor has control over the allocation of the MAC addresses. However, when several hypervisors are deployed in the network to instantiate and manage virtual machines, MAC address conflicts may arise. Therefore, there is a need to reduce or eliminate MAC address conflicts across multiple hypervisors.